


Marks Of Love

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Bonds Of Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Clever Magnus Bane, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Overprotective Jace Wayland, POV Jace Wayland, Possessive Jace Wayland, Protective Jace Wayland, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Safeword Fail, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jace had known for a long time that his love had a darkness to it. When he started to fall for Alec, Jace knew he had to back off. Alec was pure and sensitive; he had to protect him from himself.Then Alec meets Magnus and literally throws himself at his feet, forcing Jace to react. Magnus explains to Jace in no uncertain terms that Alec doesn’t want to be protected; that he wants Jace to leave his marks all over his body. Jace finally takes the hint.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Series: Bonds Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761196
Comments: 31
Kudos: 993





	Marks Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Thanks so much for the great art to Regina.  
> This is 28 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings:  
> Notice the D/s tags! Alec on his knees is hot; Jace and Magnus both agree in this fic on that ;)  
> Very detailed oral and anal sex (hair pulling, marking, orgasm delay and not using safewords when you should - for the first sex scene (Alec is not hurt physically by this as Jace sees what is happening very quickly and stops and everything gets sorted because this is also a very romantic story at heart). The last sex we are all good).  
> This is what happens when I just wanted Jace to say to Alec "Will you be good for me?" after watching Alec and Jace sparring.  
> Also, hints of a Malace sequel if you want to see it.  
> Should I warn for fluff? So much fluff!

_Please read chapter notes for warnings. This story contains detailed sex scenes._

# Marks Of Love

Jace had grown up being told that to love was to destroy. That there were only two kinds of people; those in power and those on their knees. All of his life he had worked hard to be the best; to rise above everyone else. To have that power.

When he had gotten old enough to start being interested in sex he had not been surprised to realize his love had a darkness to it. Emotional love was potentially dangerous but physical pleasure was easy. He had started to explore his own sexual needs with partners he knew would want to give what he wanted to take. He had been with some Nephilim but mainly Downworlders – Seelies and Werewolves in particular as they had an added strength that meant he didn’t have to hold back. He even had a name for the partners he had sex with multiple times; book club.

Meeting Alec and in particular falling for Alec had not been in Jace’s plans at all. Sweet and innocent Alec. He had been 10 and Alec had been 12 when they had met but in so many ways Jace was the more experienced of them despite Alec being the oldest. Alec had quickly snuck his way into Jace’s heart, pulling at all his protective instincts. Alec was everything he wasn’t. He was shy, insecure, withdrawn and prone to babbling and stammering when he was nervous in the most endearing way imaginable. Jace had only been with the Lightwoods for a few months when he had noticed Alec also had a tendency of punishing himself whenever he felt he failed.

Living with the Lightwoods had been a revelation for Jace. His father had always pushed him to be better and better and punished him if he failed to live up to his very high expectations. The Lightwoods adored him and worshipped the ground he walked on. Soon most of Idris followed suit and he was quickly hailed as the best Shadowhunter, the best fighter, in generations. He was stronger, faster....simply better than everyone else.

He had thought Alec would grow to resent him. The way his own parents belittled him, berated him, punished him. While they only ever praised him; a boy not of their own blood. He had expected the Lightwoods to eventually punish him for breaking rules or steeping over the lines even if he seemed to fulfill all their demands in terms of fighting skills. At least when he as a teenager started sneaking off to Downworlder parties for sex, drinking and general letting off steam he had been sure they would do something. But they never did.

Alec never did grow to resent him. He grew to worship him, love him. Alec thought he didn’t know he loved him but Jace knew; he just pretended not to see it. Jace didn’t consider himself gay or even bisexual but when he loved someone, heart and soul, he didn’t consider what body they might be in. And he had never loved a soul more than Alec’s. The pure hearted boy with the sad eyes and a savior complex the size of a small city.

However, Jace also knew he could not give in. Alec was pure. He was innocent. He had no idea of the dark desires going through Jace’s mind whenever he saw Alec’s shy little blushes or the way it felt when he had Alec pinned under him during training. All the dark things he would love to do to that boy….

So Jace had asked Alec to be his parabatai instead of telling him to get on his knees for him. Alec had of course agreed because Alec always agreed to anything he said; even the things he should have said no to Alec would agree to after a little push. That was why Jace had to protect him, shield him. The boy was just too damn innocent. Jace hadn’t known before he had met Alec what a huge turn-on innocence could be. The fantasy of being the first to claim Alec, to have him, to use him, to….And he was back to shielding Alec from himself!

So Jace continued fucking his way through an ever-growing list of partners who were more than eager for him to leave his marks on them while he fantasied it was Alec; that it was Alec on his knees sucking his cock, Alec he was pounding into, Alec he was marking up. It helped relieve the stress but the dark fantasies persisted.

However, Jace was adamant not to let Alec know. He did whatever he could to discourage Alec’s crush on him; hell, one time at the Pandemonium Club he had almost had a pretty Seelie on her knees right there and then to scare him off. And Alec had walked away with a wounded look in his eyes like a puppy that had been kicked. It had hurt Jace’s heart but he knew it was the right thing to do. Alec was sensitive and fragile. He would protect him from everything; in particular himself.

There were times where Jace almost thought Alec was flirting with the darkness he held within. Whenever they were sparring, Alec would edge him on just that extra bit; make him lose a little of his control. Hurt him a bit more than he had meant to. He knew he could always win against Alec; sometimes he chose not to. That seemed to anger Alec; he wanted to fight as hard as he could every time even knowing he would lose. Maybe precisely because he knew he would lose. There was an edge to Alec’s eyes whenever Jace put him on the floor and made him forcefully stay down, there was a blush to his cheeks whenever Jace made him say he yielded. Jace hoped Alec never noticed how turned on he got from pinning Alec to the floor and have him go pliant under him whenever he made him surrender.

Jace wasn’t really sure what he had expected would happen as time passed. He had known for a while Alec was gay but in the closet about it. He figured he would come out when he was ready. Not that he blamed him. The Clave was sure to punish such behavior and Alec would see his career, his dreams and ambitions, shatter. His parents would want him to marry a nice Shadowhunter girl. Jace figured Alec might just do that; he did follow orders quite well. A shame to see Alec suffer like that but a dark part of Jace’s mind liked the idea that if he couldn’t have Alec then no one would because any marriage to a woman for Alec would be pure pretense; he was sure of that.

Then Clary and Magnus had happened. Clary had spoken to his protective instincts in a way no one since Alec had done. And so he had taken care of her. She was everything he should want; soft and sweet. He was sure sex with her would be kind and gentle and it would surely be nice but it would never satisfy him. She reminded him of Alec in many ways. She had that same innocence but she didn’t have Alec’s frailty. He didn’t want to think about what it said about him that he really liked that frailty in Alec.

Then they had met Magnus Bane at the club and what the fuck just happened there?! No one looked at Alec; not when he was in the room. Hell, to be honest barely anyone looked at Alec when he was alone in a room. Alec was used to it; he never expected to be seen. But the Warlock saw him and Jace saw how that affected Alec. The poor boy was so starved for love and attention, for touch and affection, he was literally tripping over his feet and stammering words in his endearing blushing innocent way whenever he tried to talk to the Warlock.

Jace told himself to stay out of it. If Alec had found someone to have fun with that was alright. He had had sex with many many people already. Should he not allow Alec the same? Yet as he saw the Warlock flirt with Alec, **his** Alec, his hands formed fists. He knew he was being unfair and unreasonable but no! No way was that Warlock taking Alec’s innocence! Nope. He just wasn’t….good enough. Ok, fair enough. Jace had yet to meet anyone he felt would be good enough but that was beside the point. The Warlock was dangerous and Jace would be keeping a close eye on him.

Jace knew Magnus Bane had a reputation that exceeded his own when it came to sexual adventures. He was a player; he had a new lover almost every other night. Rumor had it Magnus had some rather dark appetites that rivaled his own. Alec was too innocent to understand the kind of fire he was playing with.

He had to admit though that the Warlock was useful; he had helped heal Luke and had explained about Clary’s past. Of course, the Warlock had asked for Alec’s virgin Shadowhunter energy in return for helping to heal Luke. Jace had doubted such a thing existed but it had worked; the Warlock had done it after getting an energy boost.

Afterwards Jace had overseen Luke, Simon and Clary got home ok while he had told Alec to just rest for a few minutes; giving his energy to the Warlock had drained him. When Jace returned to get Alec he was surprised to see Alec on his knees cleaning Magnus’ floor and sofa. What the fuck? There was absolutely no reason to do that. The man was a Warlock for crying out loud! In a few hours when his magic was back full force, he could just clean with a snap of his fingers. The scene was so submissive and frankly arousing, that Jace stopped near the door and just observed for a few seconds.

“I had been wondering what I would need to do to get you on your knees,” Magnus said seductively, a cocktail in his hand as he came to stand before Alec, looking appreciatively down at the kneeling Nephilim.

“I…I….I just want to help,” Alec got out, blushing, looking up at Magnus.

“Oh, you are very helpful, darling,” Magnus assured him, his voice almost a seductive purr. “And also very pretty on your knees.”

Alec blushed even more as he got out, “Hmmm…..I…Thanks.”

“I was going to offer you a drink but….” Magnus said lustfully. He suddenly took a firm grip on Alec’s chin and tipped his head up so he was looking at him.

A small moan escaped Alec’s lips as he looked up at Magnus with huge eyes, already darkening by desire.

“But I am thinking you might want….need something else, don’t you?” Magnus asked with a knowing smirk, looking searchingly down at Alec.

Alec looked up at the Warlock and licked dry lips as he got out in a low voice, “Please.”

The way Alec said that, the way he was practically leaning into the Warlock’s grip….Jace had to fight down a moan of his own at the sight. He took a deep breath. Ok, he was stopping this right now! Alec clearly didn’t understand what he was playing with here.

“Alec!” Jace said loudly, firmly, as he walked over to them, stopping beside his parabatai.

Magnus gave him an annoyed look at the interruption as he released his hold on Alec but didn’t move away, just looked from Alec who was still on his knees to Jace.

“J….Jace! I thought you had left,” Alec got out, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Not yet,” Jace said crispy, fighting down his own desire at seeing Alec on his knees so close….like he could just reach out and….

“Blondie. You can leave now,” Magnus said dismissively. He smiled seductively at Alec as he promised, his eyes on Alec alone now, “I will make sure to send him home. Eventually.”

“Yeah, right,” Jace snorted, fighting down his jealousy at seeing how Magnus’ words made a shiver ran through Alec. As if that would ever happen.

“Get up, Alec,” Jace said, looking from Magnus down to Alec.

“Jace, I was just….” Alec started to explain, blushing again and avoiding his eyes, clearly not able to really explain what he had been doing.

Magnus gave Jace an amused look that still had that undercurrent of dark desire.

“Up! Now!” Jace said harshly, frustrated and frankly very jealous at Alec being seemingly ok with staying down on his knees for the Warlock.

When Alec was not obeying fast enough he pulled him up with a hard grip on his arm.

“Jace! Seriously. What’s wrong with you?” Alec protested when he was on his feet, pulling his arm away from him.

Jace allowed him to pull out of his grip but only reluctantly, feeling a strong desire to show Alec he was his and certainly shouldn’t be kneeling for a Warlock he had met mere minutes ago!

“I just need a few minutes with Magnus,” Jace said, looking from Alec to the Warlock.

“And?” Alec challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alone, Alec,” Jace insisted.

Their eyes met and held for a while, Alec clearly debating with himself if he should obey or not. Finally Alec looked away, making Jace smirk in triumph.

“Fine!” Alec said annoyed and walked away after one last look at Magnus. “I will just wait by the door then, shall I?”

“Good,” Jace said after him and he could see how even this small confirmation made Alec more willing to do as he had been told and remain by the door, observing them.

“What do you want, Jason?” Magnus asked with something between boredom, curiosity and annoyance when Alec was out of earshot.

“Jace,” Jace corrected him with an irritated air, certain Magnus knew his name but just wanted to play with him a bit.

“Whatever,” Magnus said with a shrug to indicate he really couldn’t care less.

“You know what I want to talk about,” Jace started to say, ignoring Magnus’ attempts at rattling him.

“My intentions for Alexander I presume,” Magnus said matter of fact, nodding towards where the archer was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest, observing them with a slight frown.

Jace nodded as he said seriously, “He’s innocent. And sensitive. He doesn’t understand what you are after.”

“Oh. I think he understood very well and I think he made his needs very clear,” Magnus countered.

“He doesn’t know what it would lead to,” Jace insisted.

“Really?” Magnus asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes.”

“I think he does. I think he wanted to show me what he wanted from me without having to say the words. Why else would I find him kneeling in the middle of my living room?” Magnus challenged.

Ok, Jace had to admit that it was odd. There was not really any reason for Alec to have done that.

“He’s off limits,” Jace said instead in a final tone, unable to answer Magnus’ questions.

“Really? Why? You have a claim?” Magnus asked directly.

“What? No! We’re parabatai,” Jace protested, hoping his own desire for that to be true wasn’t evident in his tone or eyes as he replied.

“I have known parabatai pairs before and sex is not out of the question. They just don’t advertise it to the Clave,” Magnus told him matter of fact.

Ok, that was new to Jace but thinking about it then of course it made sense. The Clave didn’t approve of Nephilim-Downworlder relations either but it still happened so….

“As I said Alec is innocent,” Jace insisted, returning to his original argument.

“I know he’s a virgin. I don’t think he’s as innocent as you want him to be,” Magnus said insightfully.

Magnus was quiet for a few seconds, looking at Alec before and then back at Jace before he said, “But tell you what, Herondale. On the off chance you are right then for Alexander’s sake I will back off for a week. However, if he comes back and kneels for me just one more time I am going to give him what he clearly wants.”

Jace wasn’t quite sure what was most surprising to him; the one week deadline, Magnus’ very different view on Alec or that fact he had called him by a wrong last name.

“How generous of you,” Jace said sarcastically.

Magnus nodded agreement to that as he said, “It is rare to find a Shadowhunter so desperate to kneel he does it within a few hours of meeting a Downworlder. Normally your kind want to see **us** on our knees. He’s refreshing.”

“Why do you call me Herondale?” Jace asked, sticking to what he thought was the easy question and just a matter of a mistaken identity.

“Why not? It’s who you are,” Magnus replied matter of fact.

“My family name is Wayland,” Jace told him.

“I don’t care what your last name is, Blondie. Your blood is Herondale,” Magnus insisted with a dismissive and superior hand gesture. “When you were fighting at the club I saw you have the Herondale Star birthmark and you look like one of your ancestors. I would know, I’ve met them.”

Jace tried to wrap his head around this news. Herondale was like Nephilim royalty. Could that really be true?

“Why would no one have told me?” Jace asked confused.

“Because Nephilim are in general idiots and no one bothered to ask us immortals who would know,” Magnus said with contempt, his well-known dislike and distrust towards Shadowhunters shining through in his reply. He eyes darkened as he added, “Besides, I guess it gave Imogen Herondale an excuse to conveniently overlook the cruelty towards Downworlders if she believed her son, daughter-in-law and their son had all been killed by Downworlders..”

“They weren’t?” Jace couldn’t help but ask; the tragedy of the Herondale family was well known and he had never heard anyone doubt it before.

“No,” Magnus said with conviction.

“Then what do you think happened?”

“My experience is that whoever does something like that are the ones who have something to gain from it. I would have looked at Valentine; this lie regarding Downworlders served his agenda and helped see the politics he wanted put in place,” Magnus explained.

“I guess I could see that,” Jace admitted, surprised no one had ever considered this possibility before. However, the bigotry towards Downworlders was for many Nephilim so great they would rather believe the lie than believe even a butcher like Valentine would be behind the murders as he was after all Nephilim himself.

“I would not be surprised either to hear that the Wayland you thought raised you until you were what? 10 as I heard?” Magnus asked and Jace nodded. “That that was in reality Valentine. I have met both Wayland and Valentine and the Wayland after the Circle fell was a far cry from the Wayland I met. Furthermore, after the Circle fell, Wayland always wore a glamour; in my opinion, making it clear Valentine had simply taken on his identity. He would want someone like you on his side; the strongest Shadowhunter for generations. And it would make sense he would send you to his General, Maryse Lightwood, for safe keeping till he comes back now. Valentine would, rightly so apparently, be thinking, expecting, that all Nephilim are as stupid and bigoted as he is so no one would even consider talking to Downworlders about this whole situation and learn the truth.”

“Herondale,” Jace repeated, overwhelmed by all this new information, unsure what to think now.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed, nodding. He took a sip of his drink before giving Jace a searching look as he commented, “Maybe you not knowing this can explain a bit why you haven’t claimed the Lightwood boy for yourself yet even though I can tell you want to.”

Jace gave him an annoyed look at having been figured out so easily. No one else knew. How could Magnus see through him so quickly?

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if your relationship was found out they would punish him in particular; they would still need their best warrior so they would go for the one who would be considered expendable,” Magnus said frankly. “But as a Herondale you would be able to shield not only yourself but him too. Imogen would make sure of that and her connections are quite extensive I’ve been told.”

“I…I didn’t think of that,” Jace admitted, thinking it over, feeling his resolve to shield Alec from himself weaken further by knowing the obstacles to making him his were no longer there.

“Who knows? Play the game right and a union might even bring a much needed creditability to the Lightwood name. Maybe even enough for Idris to reconsider their position on same-sex relations,” Magnus commented.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked confused, feeling frustrated that a Downworlder knew more about Idris’ politics and his own personal history than he did.

“Well, even though Alexander’s parents left the Circle there are several who remember what they did. Maryse in particular was cruel and cunning; everything Valentine wanted,” Magnus recalled with a note of anger and hatred.

“The Circle?” Jace repeated, dumbstruck, first now remembering Magnus had called Maryse Valentine’s General previously. He had never known they had been in the Circle.

Magnus nodded as he went on, “She was Valentine’s General and there is no doubt her values haven’t changed. It was just more convenient for her to abandon the Circle when Valentine was losing than to stick with it. That woman is a survivalist but she is cruel and cold as ice.”

Jace thought about it; how cruelly she had often treated Alec, belittling him and seeing him punished in both painful and humiliating ways.

“She could be,” Jace admitted, finding it hard to say because as cruel as she could be one moment she would claim to love her children the next and she had always been good to him, kind even.

Magnus paused before he nodded in Alec’s general direction as he added in a softer, almost sympathetic tone, “No wonder her son is like that.”

“What do you mean?” Jace demanded to know, looking from Alec and then back to Magnus.

“I have seen houseplants get more attention and love than he clearly has. The poor boy is desperate for someone to want him; to finally say he is good enough. Why else would he practically throw himself at my feet after having met me for mere minutes? Because I gave him that; just a few words was all it took and he was ready to be mine in any and all ways I wanted,” Magnus said honestly, his eyes when they were on Alec filled with desire.

“There will be no Alec having,” Jace said strongly, possessively.

Magnus just smirked at him as he said, “Well, as mentioned, Herondale, I am willing to back off for a week. Deal with the situation or I will! The poor boy is desperate. I won’t back off a second time.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about,” Jace insisted, fighting down his desires and letting his protectiveness speak. He couldn’t give in; he had to protect Alec. Magnus was wrong; Alec didn’t understand what he had been implying.

“I don’t?” Magnus asked amused as he took another sip of his drink. “I have casted a spell over my loft so I can see through the clothes you all are wearing.” At Jace’s surprised look, he added in a superior tone, “To check for weapons and such. I am not an idiot; your kind kills mine for sports.”

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a confused look as he asked, “So you have basically seen us all naked. So what?”

“I have seen the marks on Alexander’s body. Tell me, does he like it when you carve runes into him?”

“We are parabatai. Carving runes for each other gives them extra power,” Jace explained, taken back by the question.

Magnus gave him an annoyed look as he said, “I know that. But does he like it, relish it, when you carve them into him?”

Jace thought about it. Did he? He certainly asked him to carve his runes more often than needed, his eyes taking on a darker look and his fingers always almost caressing the carved flesh afterwards.

“I….guess.”

“And when you two spar…does he do the same with the marks you leave there?” Magnus asked knowingly.

“He doesn’t heal them but he often doesn’t heal injures. He has a tendency to punish himself like that,” Jace said evasively, unable to believe it meant anything.

“He likes your marks,” Magnus concluded in a matter of fact voice.

“I…He does?” Jace asked almost hopefully, annoyed with himself for sounding so eager for a yes.

Magnus smiled a bit as he nodded, rolling his eyes at Jace’s inability to see what was right in front of him, “Yes.”

“Why do you care? I mean why tell me all of this?” Jace asked a bit suspiciously and confused.

Magnus shrugged as he sipped his drink and looked at Alec with a fond look.

“The boy speaks to me in a way few have in a long time. I want to see him happy and he clearly loves you deeply,” Magnus admitted. He paused as he looked at Jace before he added honestly, “That my words might aid you as well is an unintended side effect.”

Jace couldn’t help but smile at that, unable to really resent the Warlock any longer.

“Thank you,” Jace said honestly.

Magnus nodded before he added in a serious tone, “If you need any more directions after this talk on how to handle the boy you really don’t deserve him.”

Magnus paused and made a shooing motion with a hand as he added, “Now, get out and sort this out and for Lilith sake stop believing the nonsense the Clave or Valentine or anyone else in Idris tell you guys. It would serve you all better.”

Jace nodded, overwhelmed by everything Magnus had just told him, from his family name to his insights on Alec.

“I will. And…thanks,” Jace said heartfelt as he reached out a hand to the Warlock.

Magnus looked at his hand for a moment before he shook it.

Jace had almost reached Alec when Magnus yelled after him in a teasing and yet hopeful tone, “Thank me by returning in a few weeks with Alexander and share a cocktail – or other things - with me. Precious things could be shared you know.”

Jace grinned at that, shaking his head.

“Jace. What was that all about?” Alec asked confused, a hint of annoyance in his tone when Jace reached him.

“Just sorting something out,” Jace assured him.

“I should go say proper farewell,” Alec said, nodding to Magnus who saluted him with his drink.

“I did that for you,” Jace insisted, taking a hand on his elbow and guiding him out of the loft.

“Jace! What is wrong with you?!” Alec protested, waving at Magnus before he allowed Jace to guide him out of the loft.

“We need to talk. Back at the Institute,” Jace insisted.

“Fine!” Alec said annoyed, pulling at his arm and Jace allowed him to pull out of his grip. “But if it’s about Clary I might explode!”

“It’s not about Clary,” Jace assured him. He paused, reflecting on how he had acted since Clary had arrived, how he had tried to scare Alec away to ensure he would not give in to his desires.

“Well, in some ways maybe it is about her. I realize I need to handle that differently,” Jace admitted.

“Thank the Angel!” Alec exclaimed, rolling his eyes at him. “I am tired of being punished for her. You or Izzy or Max; that’s fine. But not for her!”

“Punished?” Jace asked shocked and surprised, stopping his walk to give Alec an intense look.

Alec stopped as well as he said directly, “Jace, we disobeyed the Clave. We disobeyed direct orders for her. Or course there would be a price to pay for that.”

Jace groaned inwardly; yes, of course there would be. Disobeying orders had severe consequences even in a Mundane army so of course there was even worse consequences for them; they had all been trained as soldiers since birth after all.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, Alec. I didn’t think,” Jace apologized, kicking himself for being so stupid.

He had gotten so used to never getting punished since he had started living with the Lightwoods, not by anyone, he had almost believed himself beyond reproach. And in general he guessed he was; they hadn’t punished him for his decisions with Clary but had gone after Alec instead.

“It’s ok,” Alec assured him, always quick to forgive his parabatai. “Just…Let’s just think it through from now on. Valentine is dangerous.”

Jace nodded grimly as he resumed walking and Alec did likewise, “Yes. OK.”

When they returned to the Institute they had to deal with Clary and the Mortal Cup in the proper way; much to Clary’s frustration. The news that the Cup would be sent to Idris had started an unexpected development; Forsaken had attacked, wounding Alec while Hodge had tried to steal the Cup. Alec’s worst injuries had been healed but he refused to heal all of them. Hodge had been sent to Idris for judgement and this time there was no doubt he would be sentenced to death for his actions.

Jace had sent off a fire message to Imogen, explaining his new knowledge. He was worried about Alec; he had viewed Hodge as a father figure so this would be a huge blow to him. Adding to that then Jace was sure he would see his injury by the Forsaken as a failing, hence why he didn’t want to heal all the wounds.

Later that evening when Jace couldn’t find Alec he knew where he would be. The one place he always went to deal with his frustrations and his need for punishment; the nearest training room.

As expected Jace found Alec beating obsessively on a punching bag, sweating and focused and very shirtless. He was beautiful.

“Alec,” Jace said as he came over to stand by the punching bag, forcing his thoughts away from how fit Alec was and how delicious he looked all sweaty and focused like this.

“Jace,” Alec replied but he kept beating the punching bag, not looking at him.

“You’re bleeding,” Jace commented with a hint of concern, nodding towards his bandaged hands.

At some point the bandages would have been white but they were red now from where he had been beating the punching bag so hard he had broken skin.

Alec paused for a moment and looked at his fists and then shrugged as he said, “It’s not bad.”

Jace could tell he hadn’t broken any bones so he let it slide. He went to the side of the room to pick up two fighting staffs.

“Want to go for a round?” Jace asked, nodding towards one of the staffs, knowing Alec loved to spar with him.

Reflecting on it sparring with Alec was likely the most elaborate pseudo sex he had ever had with anyone in his life.

“Ok,” Alec agreed, moving to stand opposite him.

“Heal your hands first and then we can,” Jace insisted, nodding to Alec’s hands, his trap falling into place. Jace knew all the tricks to get Alec to heal himself even when he didn’t want to.

With a sigh of annoyance Alec took his steele from his pocket and drew an iratze on each wrist, healing the injuries. Jace nodded approvingly.

“There,” Alec said pointedly as he put his steele away.

Jace threw him one of the staffs and Alec caught it midair.

“What was that at Magnus’ loft?” Jace asked as they circled each other.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked in a guarded tone as he blocked Jace’s blow.

“You were cleaning his place. On your knees! You just met him,” Jace elaborated as he attacked again and again in quick succession, this time with more aggression, as the memory of Alec on his knees for another man when he had never done that for him fueling his temper.

Jace got a hit in, hitting Alec on the arm, making Alec grimace from the pain before he continued blocking the other attacks.

“I…I was being helpful,” Alec insisted but his voice was wavering and his cheeks were flaming hot.

“Well, no more needing to help him in that fashion,” Jace said strongly.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Alec said with a hint of anger as he attacked.

“I am making it my business,” Jace countered, easily blocking Alec’s attacks.

“Why?” Alec asked with a hint of confusion.

“I’m your parabatai,” Jace replied because that was what he always said whenever his possessiveness got the better of him.

Alec gave him a piercing look as he said strongly, “You always say that when you want me to obey you. I am starting to feel it’s not a good enough argument.”

Jace gave him an annoyed look.

“Alec, I don’t want you seeing him alone again,” Jace insisted, trying to soften his tone but there was no mistaking the order in the words.

“Well, I didn’t want the redhead here,” Alec said flippantly as he attacked with an angry flourish but Jace easily blocked him.

Jace felt his anger and annoyance rise at Alec’s inability to understand he was just protecting him from himself.

“I forbid it,” Jace said before he realized he had said it.

“Yeah? You forbid it?” Alec taunted. He shook his head at him as he attacked again with an angry, “Well, fuck you!”

Jace easily blocked Alec’s attacks, made easier by Alec’s emotions getting the better of him.

“Alec, don’t tempt me,” Jace warned in a low tone and his eyes had an almost golden light.

“Or what? What are you going to do?” Alec challenged.

“Alec,” Jace cautioned.

“Nothing. You never do anything!” Alec said in frustration, sounding very confused and annoyed as he attacked again.

Jace countered the blows and attacked himself. He got a hit in to Alec’s knees and sent him to the floor. As soon as Alec was down Jace used the moment to kick his staff away from him and straddle his chest, pinning his wrists on the floor above his head.

“How’s that for doing nothing?” Jace said darkly, smiling down at him.

Alec’s eyes darkened and for a moment he just laid still. Then he started to thrash under Jace but he easily held him down.

“Get off me!” Alec demanded.

Jace remembered his conversation with Magnus and decided this was as good a time as any to test Magnus’ theory. Just a little; he didn’t want to overdo it. Just to see what Alec would do.

“You know what? No,” Jace said calmly, his eyes golden as he easily held Alec down.

Alec squirmed a bit more under him before he gave in and laid pliant under him. Jace smiled down at him in triumph.

“Jace, people could come in,” Alec warned, casting a look at the door to the training room. It was late so it was unlikely but still possible as they ran 24 hour shifts so someone was always at work.

“Then ask me to be let up,” Jace challenged, looking carefully at his reaction to see what he would do.

“Get off me, Jace,” Alec insisted strongly.

“Nicely,” Jace schooled.

“Jace, what if someone sees?” Alec asked fearfully, almost panicked.

“Well, then you really need to remember your manners, don’t you?” Jace suggested devilishly.

Alec fought with his pride for a moment, biting his lower lip in a way Jace had always found very seductive.

“Fine!” Alec said, giving in. Alec’s eyes and expression softened, his eyes darkened as he said, “ _Please_ get off me.”

There it was; that spark in Alec’s eyes, that hint of desire. Jace guessed that was what Magnus had seen when Alec had been on his knees before him. He wondered how he had missed it all the other times he had had Alec pinned down. It was as if Magnus’ words had finally allowed him to see what had always been there.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Jace teased as he reluctantly got off Alec.

Jace reached out a hand to help Alec up but he hit it away as he got to his feet himself, blushing in embarrassment as he fought to hide his arousal with anger.

“Fuck you,” Alec got out and started to walk out of the training room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jace asked as he caught up with him.

“To shower,” Alec said shortly.

Jace couldn’t blame Alec for being confused. For years he had shown no interest in him, then he had pushed him away in favor of Clary, a girl he had known for mere days. He should explain; they really should talk. And he needed to know, to hear from Alec, if what he had seen in his eyes was truly there, if Magnus had been right.

“You’re coming with me,” Jace decided and put a hand under Alec’s elbow.

“What?” Alec asked, giving him a questioning look.

“Come along,” Jace insisted as he started to pull Alec along with him through empty hallways and towards his own room.

“Jace!” Alec protested, his tone somewhere between rising hope, arousal, and annoyance.

He didn’t resist as he was being dragged along. Jace first released his hold on him when they had reached his room.

“We need to talk,” Jace said as soon as he had locked the door behind them.

“What about now?” Alec demanded to know, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I mean it when I said I don’t want you around the Warlock alone,” Jace started to say and then almost kicked himself for how possessive and almost desperate he sounded. That was not how he wanted to start this conversation.

Alec threw up his arms at him.

“Why?” Alec demanded to know. Under his breath he added, “It’s not like you want me.”

Jace heard him but decided to focus on the important issue.

“Alec, you don’t know what he wants from you,” Jace insisted.

“You mean sex?” Alec challenged.

“More than that.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed as his temper flared; clearly fed up with Jace’s possessiveness after ignoring him ever since Clary had showed up.

“You can’t tell me what I can or can’t do. You don’t want me? Fine! But then you have no right to tell me what…” Alec thundered, waving a finger in Jace’s face.

“I love you! That gives me the right,” Jace interrupted in a strong tone, the words he had kept hidden spilling out before Jace could stop them.

That made Alec freeze and his anger disappeared like rain before the sun.

“You….Love me?” Alec repeated in wonder and shock.

Jace nodded, feeling almost lightheaded at having finally said it, “Yes.”

Alec started to smile but then stopped, frowning.

“Oh, well. Yes. But not like that,” Alec said sadly, looking down.

“Precisely like that!” Jace said forcefully.

Deciding he was never going to convince Alec in any other way Jace took a firm grip around Alec’s waist and pulled him forcefully towards him.

Alec easily let himself be pulled in, too shocked to do anything else. Before Alec had time to think Jace put a hand on his cheek and kissed him strongly, possessively. He felt Alec stiffen in surprise and then melt into the kiss, his lips parting for him as his arms went around his neck. When Jace drew back Alec had his eyes closed and his lips were red and parted. When Alec opened his eyes again he looked dazed and awestruck.

“Wow,” Alec said in wonder, putting a hand to his lips.

“If that’s your reaction to a kiss I can’t wait to see your reaction to other things I have planned to do with you,” Jace said with a sexy smirk.

Alec blushed at his words and looked shyly away. Jace found it very endearing.

“But….I thought…Why didn’t you….” Alec got out when he finally managed to look at Jace again.

Jace hesitated but then drew a bit back from him, putting his hands on Alec’s hips and he kept his arms around Jace’s neck.

“Alec, I love you but…” Jace started to say, trying to find the words.

Alec was hanging on his every word which made Jace hesitate even more. Right now Alec was looking at him almost like he was a God; it was the ultimate power trip. But if he knew what he truly wanted from him he would surely not look at him like this any longer.

“The things I want to do to you,” Jace said almost regretfully.

“Yes?” Alec encouraged.

“You have no idea,” Jace insisted, struggling to say it.

“Tell me,” Alec insisted. When Jace still hesitated he added almost desperately, “Please.”

Jace hesitated for a moment more, seeing the desperate need in Alec’s eyes, his desire to know, his need to know. He sighed inwardly. He had to explain it; he couldn’t keep beating around the bush. Magnus had claimed he could tell Alec wanted what Jace wanted to take from him. Had he been right? He had seen something in his eyes earlier…. Well, only one way to know for sure.

“I want to put you on your knees and fuck your throat till you almost choke on my cock. I want to fuck you so hard you are seeing stars and take you to the edge again and again until I finally allow you to tip over. I want to mark you all over so everyone will know you are mine,” Jace said hoarsely, going for blunt but not too extreme yet as he doubted Alec understood any of this.

His eyes shining golden with desire, looking very intensely at Alec to see his reaction to his words.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, the word closer to a moan than anything else, his eyes having taken on a dark look. He gave Jace an almost desperate look as he got out, “Jace.”

Encouraged by his reaction Jace still cautioned him, “Alec, you deserve someone who will treat you like…”

“Like what?” Alec prompted with a slight frown. “A delicate flower?”

“Well, yes,” Jace admitted.

Alec smiled shyly as he leaned closer to him till their lips were inches apart.

“I don’t want to be a delicate flower,” Alec said softly, quietly.

“What do you want to be then?” Jace asked breathlessly.

Alec blushed but maintained eye contact as he let go of Jace. Slowly he went to his knees the way he had done for Magnus. Jace almost moaned aloud at the amazing sight of Alec on his knees before him, looking shyly up at him, blushing furiously.

“I want to be yours,” Alec got out, his voice filled with need and desire, fighting down his embarrassment to get the words out, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Jace felt his pants were suddenly way too tight and he licked his lips in anticipation, unable to believe this was happening.

“My what?” Jace pressed, fisting Alec’s hair roughly, forcing Alec’s head up to look at him.

Alec winced from the pain of the pull in his hair, a moan of desire escaping his lips and his eyes half-closed in need.

“Yours. Your everything,” Alec got out, breathless, his eyes filled with desire, his cheeks flaming red.

Jace looked down at him, feeling his longing increase at his words. Alec’s pants were so tight he could clearly see he was erect and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

“You want me to use you?” Jace asked with dark desire, shaking Alec’s head slightly with the hand in his hair. He enjoyed how the pull made small needy sounds escape Alec’s lips. “You want me to mark you up?”

“Yes, yes! Please,” Alec got out eagerly.

“You want to wear my marks all over your body?” Jace asked, guessing from how Alec had reacted to their training sessions in the past and his conversation with Magnus that this was likely something he wanted.

“Yes,” Alec quickly agreed, his eyes going darker at the thought. He paused, blushing as he admitted in a small voice, “Whenever we spar…I never heal the marks you leave on me. I love seeing them there, on my skin. They make me feel….loved.”

Alec tried to lower his head in embarrassment at what he had said but Jace’s grip in his hair prevented it. He settled for lowering his eyes.

“You are loved,” Jace insisted strongly.

Alec finally looked up at him, his eyes holding a desperate edge as he begged, “Make me feel it then. Please.”

Jace gave him a searching look, trying to guess what he wanted, what he needed.

“Do you want me to use you?”

“Yes, please. Please,” Alec repeated, his voice hoarse with desire.

Jace reflected on it. Alec clearly wanted, needed, something from him tonight. They should have a proper talk about how all of this was going to work but for now he decided they could start with something light as Alec was so inexperienced and go from there.

“We will talk more about boundaries and rules later. Tonight we will do something light. We have our whole lives ahead of us to play after all,” Jace told him with an encouraging smile and a seductive wink.

“Please,” Alec repeated breathlessly, clearly liking the idea, the thought, of having time ahead of them to be together.

Jace looked at him, a little worried that Alec might be a bit too eager but despite his arousal his eyes were clear and alert so he continued.

“If you want me to stop you say red. Yellow for slow down and green to indicate you’re good. Got it?” Jace explained in a serious tone.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec quickly assured him, responding instinctively to the order, blushing when he said the ‘Sir’, looking surprised at having even said it.

“You don’t need to say that unless you want to,” Jace assured him.

“I…I don’t know if I do,” Alec admitted, biting his lower lip in confusion.

“Ok. Let’s take it as it comes,” Jace assured him and he could feel Alec relax. “If your mouth is full tap once for being let up and twice for slow down. If I ask you a question you will answer. You got these rules, Alec?”

“Yes,” Alec assured keenly.

“Good,” Jace said with a dark smile.

Jace pulled again at Alec’s hair almost experimentally, to see what reaction he would get, and his smile widened when he saw the desire flare in Alec’s eyes and he heard the needy sounds he couldn’t quite contain.

“I have dreamt about fucking your mouth deep and fast. Do you want that?” Jace asked lustfully, scanning his face to see his reaction.

Alec had problems setting boundaries for himself at the best of times; always wanting to please others and do the best he could do. As Alec had never done this before and was clearly very eager and horny, he made extra sure to check on him. He had indeed fantasized about Alec giving him a blowjob on his knees like this but he wanted to fuck him even more. However, in this position he could see his face and his eyes and he felt that was the safest option as a first activity.

“Please,” Alec said eagerly, moving closer to him on his knees and putting his hands on his thighs.

The desperate look and desire to please him had Jace almost growling low in his throat. He managed to get his cock out one-handed, keeping the other in Alec’s hair. He was already half-hard. Alec looked hungrily at his cock and Jace realized he had never seen it but from Alec’s reaction he was more than pleased with what he saw. Alec eagerly leaned in but Jace kept him away with the hand in his hair, holding himself with the other hand.

“Have you done this before?” Jace asked, quite sure he hadn’t but just wanting to check.

“No but I can learn. I want to make you feel good,” Alec admitted, a bit embarrassed.

“Tap out if you need to,” Jace warned, giving him a stern look, knowing that Alec’s definition of learning something meant doing it way beyond his level of endurance, ignoring his own needs and injuries in his eagerness to do well.

“Yes. Promise,” Alec quickly agreed as he looked up at him with a look so filled with worship surely the Angels were jealous.

“Open up,” Jace ordered although the order was unnecessary as Alec had been trying eagerly to do just that almost as soon as he had seen Jace’s cock.

Jace couldn’t tear his eyes away from watching Alec eagerly go down on him, taking more and more inside before pulling all the way up. He let his hand in his hair be only a guide for now, wanting to see how Alec would approach this.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled against his cock with a satisfied sound as he moved up and down with great enthusiasm.

He lacked the coordination and experience of Jace’s previous lovers but he more than made up for it with his eagerness.

“So good. That’s it,” Jace praised, knowing how Alec sought validation in everything he did.

The words made Alec shudder slightly and he intensified his efforts. Jace moaned in pleasure and let Alec work for a few moments.

“Relax, use your tongue more and take me deeper,” Jace said, using his hand in Alec’s hair to try and guide him.

Alec tried to do as he said and Jace now took a firm grip in his hair and moved his head up and down on his cock the way he wanted it, starting slow and going faster little by little. Knowing it was his first time and expecting Alec to tap out when it became too much he started to push deeper and deeper inside his mouth on each thrust. It took a few thrusts before Jace realized Alec’s mumblings were no longer from pleasure but from pure effort, the tears in his eyes from fighting to endure it and not from enjoyment any longer. Jace forcefully pulled Alec back and off of him while pulling back. As soon as he could Alec coughed and gagged, heaving for breath, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Alec, I told you to tap out!” Jace reminded him sternly as he let go of his hair. He took a deep calming breath, fighting down his anger and beginning feelings of betrayal. “Why didn’t you?”

Alec looked down for a moment, embarrassment coloring his cheeks red.

“I…I wanted to do it,” Alec said in a small voice that was hoarse from the blowjob.

Jace looked down at him, debating with himself how to handle this.

“Alec, I want to try something else,” Jace said thoughtfully, his tone even and calm as he rearranged his clothes, putting away his quickly softening cock.

“Yes? Anything,” Alec quickly said, a note of fear and sadness to his voice as he looked hopefully up at him. He paused before he added softly, “I’m sorry.”

Jace stroked his cheek softly, encouraging.

“I know. I know. I’m not angry,” Jace quickly reassured him and he could feel Alec relax a little. “But I want to understand what happened so we can avoid it happening again. I could end up seriously hurting you if you don’t tap out when you should and I never want to do that.”

Before Alec could react Jace walked over to his desk and picked up a pencil and a piece of paper. He handed it to Alec who had remained on his knees where he had been sitting before. Alec took the pencil and paper with a very confused look on his face.

“I want you to write down what you were feeling just now. Why you didn’t tap out,” Jace said, nodding to the paper.

“What? Write it down? Now?” Alec repeated, clearly very puzzled by how this evening was turning out.

Jace nodded as he patiently repeated, “Yes. Write down what you felt. Why you didn’t tap out.”

Alec looked from the paper to Jace and then back again.

“But…” he started to say, still not getting why he was doing this.

“Now, Alec. Get writing,” Jace ordered, his voice soft but leaving no room for argument.

“Ok, ok,” Alec said and started to write.

Jace watched him and when he stopped writing for longer than just a thought-break he asked, “Are you done?”

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“Read it to me.”

Alec blushed, looking from his words to Jace and back again.

“I….It’s silly. I can see that now,” Alec admitted softly, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s not silly, Alec. It’s how you felt. Read it to me,” Jace insisted, his voice strong but loving and kind.

When Alec still hesitated, too embarrassed to speak Jace added more forcefully, “Now, Alec.”

“Ok,” Alec conceded, fighting to find his voice. He was still blushing, his voice low as he read his words and told them to Jace, “I….I felt if I tapped out I wouldn’t be good enough. You are always so strong and I wanted to prove I was good enough.” He paused before he added, “You have finally seen me, chosen me. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

Jace nodded encouraging as he asked, “Anything else?”

Alec bit his lower lip nervously as he admitted, “I…I was afraid. Afraid you would stop. Stop wanting to be with me.” He paused again, fighting to say it but finally he got the words out, "Stop…loving me.”

“If you tapped out?” Jace asked gently.

Alec nodded as he confirmed in a low voice, “Yes.”

“Ok. Is that it?” Jace asked softly.

“Yes.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Jace said softly, kindly.

“It feels stupid saying it out loud,” Alec admitted.

“But liberating?” Jace suggested as he walked to sit on the edge of the bed, Alec’s eyes following him.

“Yes.”

“Come sit next to me,” Jace asked, indicating the spot next to him.

Alec rose, unable to meet Jace’s eyes as he sat next to him on the bed. Instead he folded his hands tightly together and looked at his folded hands. Jace covered Alec’s hands with one of his own and used his other hand to gently turn Alec’s face over and up so they were eye to eye.

“Alec, I understand your feelings. They are very valid. I also get why you would have those fears. However, while your feelings are valid then your fears are nonsense. I would never stop loving you or think less of you for tapping out. On the contrary,” Jace said firmly but kindly.

“Really?” Alec asked in a small voice, blushing shyly, his eyes filled with love, the confusion starting to lift from his mind.

“I need you to tap out,” Jace insisted.

Jace tried to find an analogy that Alec would understand and accept; something where he **did** always tap out. An idea came to him.

“I count on it like I count on you in battle to tell me where your limits are; when you can handle an enemy and when you need me to come aid you. Does that comparison make sense to you?” Jace asked, searching his face to see his reaction.

Alec nodded, his expression serious and open, indicating he was listening intensely to him.

“Yes. Perfectly actually.”

Jace smiled as he said, “Good.”

Jace paused before he added seriously, “Now, about your other fears and concerns. I love you for you. I won’t leave you for tapping out. Ever. In fact it is the reverse; if I can’t trust you to tap out we can’t continue doing this. I can’t hurt you like that. I won’t. Do you understand?”

Alec blushed in embarrassment and looked away as he got out, “Yes, Jace.”

“Alec, look at me,” Jace asked, his voice strong but kind.

Alec forced himself to meet his eyes again.

“Yes?”

“I love you. I love all of you. I will never leave you,” Jace told him heartfelt, his eyes piercing and honest.

Alec smiled joyously as he quickly said, “I love you too.”

Jace leaned close and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

“So you will tap out next time?” Jace asked seriously when he pulled back again.

Alec nodded as he assured him, “Yes, Jace. I promise.”

“Ok, good,” Jace said, smiling warmly as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

Jace released his hold on him and nodded to the bathroom.

“Want to take a shower with me?” Jace asked as he rose, reaching out a hand to him.

Alec eagerly let Jace pull him to his feet and into his embrace.

“But….we didn’t…..we haven’t….” Alec stammered, blushing as he spoke, hiding his face by Jace’s neck.

“We will do that next time. Let me just take care of you for tonight,” Jace assured him, holding him close as he kissed the top of his head, feeling the tension leave him at his words.

“Ok,” Alec said with a smile in his words.

When they pulled apart Jace took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Alec felt loved and cared for as Jace helped him strip before he got naked himself. They went into the shower together and Alec sighed contently when Jace started to wash his hair and body with loving hands, all of Alec’s tension and fears leaving him. Alec almost purred when he was allowed to return the favor, paying worship to Jace’s naked body with his soaked hands. Afterwards Jace quickly put a towel around his hips before drying Alec’s body with the same tenderness he had showered him. It was the most tender anyone had ever been with his body in years and Alec didn’t notice the tears in the corner of his eyes. Jace quickly dried himself before he again took Alec’s hand and they went naked back to the bedroom.

Jace reluctantly released Alec’s hand and went to the right side of the bed, nodding to the other side.

“Come, baby. Let’s get to bed,” Jace encouraged as he got in and under the covers, smiling at him.

Alec smiled back as he crawled into bed. As soon as Jace opened his arms, he eagerly snuggled close to him.

“You’re like my very own koala bear,” Jace teased with love and fondness in his voice, holding him close as he kissed his nearest hand affectionately.

Alec blushed and looked away shyly, overwhelmed by the romantic gesture.

“I….I do like to snuggle you,” Alec admitted softly, snuggling even closer, holding around his parabatai as tightly as he could.

“I know,” Jace said with a smile in his voice.

“I love you. So much,” Alec said heartfelt.

“I love you too,” Jace assured him and as Alec tipped his head up to look at him with eyes filled with love and adoration Jace claimed his lips in a tender and loving kiss.

They fell asleep like that, snuggled close and safe.

When Jace woke, he saw Alec was already awake, smiling softly at him as he looked at him, his head nestled on his chest.

“Good morning,” Jace said softly, kissing him tenderly.

“Morning,” Alec said a bit shyly.

“You seem excited this morning,” Jace remarked with a hint of a smirk when he felt Alec’s erection poking into his thigh.

Alec blushed as he admitted softly, “I am. “

Jace took one of Alec’s hands and moved it to cover his own erection. Alec’s eyes widened with desire and he blushed again.

“Maybe you want to help me out with my own little problem here?” Jace suggested seductively.

Alec nodded eagerly, clearly happy to be allowed to try this activity again, “Yes.”

Jace pulled the covers aside and nodded encouraging. Alec eagerly moved to sit between his legs and was inches from his cock when Jace fisted his hair and stopped him, making him look at him.

“You remember the rules from yesterday?” Jace asked him seriously.

“Yes. I promise,” Alec assured him.

Jace nodded as he released him, “Ok, good.”

Alec wasted no time to get to work. He started first with his hands to get Jace harder and then quickly started a slow rhythm, using his tongue as Jace had encouraged yesterday. Jace threw his head back and moaned in pleasure and the sensation of Alec’s eager tongue and wet mouth. This was the way he always wanted to wake up from now on.

“Is….is it ok?” Alec asked as he pulled off his cock for a moment, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“Perfect,” Jace praised, stroked his cheek for a moment before gently pushing his head back on his cock. “Just like that.”

Alec bobbed up and down on his cock for a moment, Jace’s words of praise edging him on.

“I love tasting you,” Alec admitted softly when he pulled off his cock for a moment.

Before Alec could go down on him again Jace stopped him with a tight grip in his hair.

“That’s enough,” Jace ordered, his voice strained with lust and desire.

Alec looked at him through lowered lashes, licking his lips as he asked, “Can I…”

“Yes? What do you need?” Jace encouraged, thinking he knew precisely what he wanted; the same he wanted and had wanted since forever. To be inside of him. But he wanted Alec to say it.

Alec blushed but still managed to get out, “Can I feel you? Inside?”

“You want me to fuck you?” Jace asked with a sexy smirk.

Alec moaned at the very idea and nodded eagerly, “Yes.”

“Lie down on your back,” Jace ordered as he got out of bed, finding the lube in the bedside drawer.

When Jace got back on the bed Alec was already in position, his erection making it clear how eager he was. Jace positioned himself between Alec’s legs and stroked one of his thighs tenderly.

“Will you be good for me?” Jace asked as he popped the cap of the bottle of lube one handed.

“Yes. I promise,” Alec said eagerly.

“And you remember your rules?” Jace pressed.

“Yes. I will be good. I swear,” Alec insisted. He paused before adding in an almost desperate tone, “Please.”

“You’re hard to say no to like this,” Jace admitted as he ran a lustful and admirable gaze over Alec’s naked body laid out before him.

Unable to resist the temptation Jace leaned down and licked and then sucked at Alec’s cockhead, going up and down on him a few times.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, half closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Tell me what you want,” Jace demanded as he pulled off Alec’s cock, enjoying seeing the dazed look on his parabatai’s face.

“Fuck me. I have been waiting for this for years,” Alec begged, blushing at his own words and need.

“Who’s in charge here, baby?” Jace warned, tightening his hand around Alec’s cock for a moment before letting go again.

“You are. Sorry, parabatai,” Alec quickly said, biting his lower lip till he tasted blood.

“Good boy,” Jace praised and smiled when he saw the resulting shiver and smile on Alec’s lips.

Jace poured some lube into one hand, coating his fingers. He slowly started to push one finger inside of him, looking at Alec’s face as he did so, having chosen this position precisely so he could look at him and be sure he was all right.

“How does that feel?” Jace asked as he started moving his finger in and out, trying to get Alec used to the feeling of having something inside of him.

“Good. Very good,” Alec moaned, pushing down to take more whenever he could.

“More?”

“Please, yes,” Alec said eagerly.

“You’re so tight. You’ll feel so good,” Jace praised as he stretched him slowly, ignoring Alec’s pleas for him to go faster, adding a second finger.

“Please,” Alec begged, his voice filled with desperation and need.

“So eager. You are not in control here, remember? Just lean back and enjoy it,” Jace ordered as he added a third finger.

Jace started to move his fingers and curl them slightly, trying to find just the right spot inside of Alec that would make him shiver with desire.

“By the Angel!” Alec got out, his eyes opening wide in surprise as waves of pleasure washed over him when Jace managed to reach his prostate with his fingers inside of him.

“Good?” Jace smirked as he did it again.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed, drowning in the sensations.

Jace fucked him with his fingers for a little longer until Alec was a shivering begging mess of need under him.

“Ready for my cock now, baby?” Jace asked in a voice heavy with desire as he withdrew his fingers and coated his cock.

“Yes, yes. Please. So ready!” Alec assured him, nodding to emphasize his words.

“Brace yourself,” Jace warned as he positioned himself against his entrance and slowly started to push inside.

“Fuck!” Alec got out as Jace entered him little by little; the stretch and burn was overwhelming for a few seconds as Jace was a lot bigger than his fingers.

“Color?”

“Green,” Alec quickly assured after he had taken a deep breath and gotten used to the feeling. “Just….You’re so big. Feels good. Full.”

“It’ll feel even better in a moment,” Jace promised when he finally bottomed out.

He forced himself to stay still for a moment to let Alec get used to it.

“Move! Please,” Alec begged, squirming a bit in an effort to make him do that.

“Bossy,” Jace complained but his voice held only humor, lust and fondness as he started up a slow rhythm.

Keeping his rhythm Jace started to leave hickeys all the way around Alec’s neckline, leaving the marks he knew Alec wanted. His hands bore into Alec’s hips, his fingernails leaving small red crescent moon bruises, trying to mark him up the way they both craved.

“Please more,” Alec begged, trying to take more of him inside on each of his thrusts inside of him.

“Like this?” Jace asked as he pulled out only to push all the way inside, angling himself just right.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed when Jace hit his prostate and sent waves and waves of desire through him.

“Answer me,” Jace demanded, a hint of a warning in the words as he kept fucking him slow and deep.

To add weight to his words he bit down hard enough to leave clear teeth marks on Alec’s neck, leaving a nice bruise for Alec to admire later the way he had learned he loved to do.

“Fuck!” Alec got out at the pain-pleasure of the bite mark, leaning into it, wordlessly encouraging him to leave more bite marks, which Jace eagerly did.

“Sorry. Yes, yes. Like that,” Alec quickly assured him, quickly getting lost in the sensations of feeling loved, owned, desired. Of being Jace’s the way he had always wanted to be.

“Fuck, you're tight. Feels so good around my cock,” Jace praised as he pulled out and then forcefully back in, feeling the echoes through their parabatai bond of the enhanced pleasure Alec experienced at the praise and the deep fucking.

“Shit! Yes!” Alec got out.

“So good for me,” Jace got out, starting to quicken his thrusts slightly.

“Jace, please. I…” Alec got out, his hands fisting the sheets to have some kind of leverage.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Please touch me,” Alec begged, his cheeks hot with desire and embarrassment at begging for it.

“I **am** touching you,” Jace reminded him as he pushed forcefully into him knowing what he meant but wanting to edge him on a bit more.

“Please, I need….I am close,” Alec begged desperately, his eyes having taken on a hazy and glassy look.

“Like this?” Jace asked as he started to pump Alec’s cock quickly in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec cried as he leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure.

“More?”

“Yes, more, more! Please,” Alec got out, his voice filled with arousal and need.

Jace started to fuck him harder and quicker as he asked, “Like this?”

“Yes. More!” Alec insisted eagerly, trying to push down on him, wanting more.

“Fuck!” Jace got out as he stopped holding back and slammed forcefully into him, just as he had always fantasied about but thought Alec would never want, that this could never be his.

“Shit!” Alec got out, his eyes going to the back of his head, his cock leaking pre-come and his hands fisting the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white.

“Color?” Jace asked with a devilish smirk as he kept pumping into him without pause, knowing perfectly well it would be green but wanting to tease him a bit longer.

“Green! Green!” Alec screamed, his eyes closed as his body almost shook in pleasure each time Jace thrust into him.

“So good for me,” Jace praised as he pushed forcefully into him.

“Yes, yes!” Alec screamed, his body alive with pleasure from the praise and the physical pleasure.

“You feel amazing around me,” Jace told him, his voice dark with his own desire.

“I’m…I’m gonna…” Alec warned, his body started to tense, his orgasm drawing near.

“Not yet!” Jace ordered, stopping his strokes and instead squeezing around the base of his cock.

“Jace! Please!” Alec almost sobbed, tears springing to his eyes from need and desire.

“Hold on for a little longer for me,” Jace ordered as he kept fucking into him, keeping his hand around the base of Alec’s cock.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec got out, his cock still leaking pre-come despite Jace’s hold around him.

“Color?”

“Green!”

“Fuck!” Jace got out as he felt himself starting to lose control, the sensations of fucking Alec like this after having fantasized about it for so long, combined with Alec losing more and more control of their parabatai bond, sending his own desire to him in a feedback loop….it was making his control slip.

“Please….Please, I need to….please,” Alec begged desperately.

Jace could feel in the bond that Alec literally couldn’t control himself anymore no matter his grip around him or not. He removed his hand and Alec sighed in relief.

“Come with me, Alec,” Jace ordered as he pushed forcefully back into him while he pumped Alec’s cock a few more times.

“Yes!” Alec yelled as he came explosively all over Jace’s hand, his body tensing and then going boneless as endorphins flooded his system.

Alec was smiling, feeling high, his eyes closing. The last thing he registered was Jace coming inside of him after a few more thrusts. Then his world went black and he let the darkness carry him away, knowing Jace would keep him safe.

“You with me again, angel?” Jace asked softly, stroking Alec’s hair tenderly.

“What happened?” Alec asked confused, realizing Jace must have washed them and moved him for he was now lying in Jace’s arms, his head on his chest and he felt wet around his crotch but not sticky.

“You passed out I think,” Jace said with some amusement.

“I did? Oh,” Alec said embarrassed, blushing a deep red. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I find it rather flattering to be honest,” Jace admitted with a smile.

“Ok,” Alec said shyly, his brain not really working yet, still stuck on the passing out part.

Jace reached out with one hand, keeping the other around Alec, and handed him a glass of orange juice from the bedside table. He must have gotten that while he was out of it too.

“Here, drink this,” Jace said when Alec took the glass.

“Thanks,” Alec said as he drank it all, realizing he was indeed thirsty.

Afterwards he handed the glass back and he did feel better after drinking the juice. Jace put the glass on the bedside table and handed him a small chocolate bar.

“Here. Have this too,” Jace insisted.

“I am not a big fan of chocolate,” Alec admitted but he still took the offered candy.

“Eat it; it will make you feel better. Go on,” Jace ordered firmly but kindly.

“Ok,” Alec gave in, unwrapping the chocolate.

When he had finished the chocolate he did indeed feel a lot better, more coherent. Jace took the empty wrapper from his hand and put it on the bedside table before pulling him closer to his body, his arms around him.

“How do you feel?” Jace asked, kissing the top of his head.

“Amazing,” Alec admitted, feeling a bit drunk.

“Floaty?” Jace asked with a knowing smile.

Alec turned so he could look at Jace and admitted with a shy smile, “A bit. It’s nice.”

“Shall I heal any of the marks?” Jace asked, nodding to the bruises, hickeys and bite marks coloring Alec’s neck and shoulders. When Alec tried to see the marks Jace added, “You have some on your hips too.”

Alec pulled the covers back a bit to look at the marks on one of his hips and smiled.

“No. I like them,” Alec admitted shyly as he pulled the covers back again.

“Ok,” Jace said with a smile, pulling him close. “We have a little while before we have to be up so we can stay here a bit longer.”

Alec snuggled close, smiling contently as he said, “Thank you. For this.”

Jace took a hand under Alec’s chin and tipped his head so they were eye to eye.

“Alec, you don’t need to thank me. I love you. I want this. I want you,” Jace said seriously. “Do you believe me?”

“I am starting to,” Alec admitted shyly, blushing as he said it.

Jace smiled and kissed him tenderly, enjoying how Alec leaning eagerly into the kiss.

Jace released his hold on his chin as he said in satisfaction, “Good.”

Alec smiled at him as he said, still feeling a bit high, overwhelmed by having this fantasy, this dream, come true, “I love you. I always have. From the moment I saw you.”

“I love you too. I have known that for a very long time,” Jace admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asked confused.

“I didn’t think you would want this,” Jace admitted, with a hand wave indicating the marks on Alec’s neckline and hips.

“I do,” Alec insisted, blushing a bit as he said it.

“I know. Now,” Jace assured him.

Alec nodded as he laid his head back on Jace’s nearest shoulder and snuggled close.

“I love you, parabatai,” Alec mumbled happily, joyfully.

“I love you too,” Jace said warmly, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

They held each other close, feeling loved and safe; finally at home. Finally, they were both able to have what they had always wanted but always thought they would never have.

Jace made a mental note to bring Magnus a whiskey as thank you for his insight and advice that had finally helped him get what he had always desired but had thought could never be his.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> My smut has feelings! And plot! Why can't I do a nice short and simple PWP? Oh, well.  
> Hope someone enjoyed this. Please do leave kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy) if you enjoyed this story. It is very motivating for me and means the world to me. Thank you to anyone who does.  
> Btw, anyone up for a sequel? Should we make it a Malace sequel? We have got a pretty good setup for it. ;)


End file.
